


Dr Seuss Goes to Hogwarts [podfic]

by semperfiona_podfic (semperfiona)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Filk, M/M, Parody, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 09:34:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17999333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic
Summary: Podfic of "Dr Seuss Goes to Hogwarts" by elfwreckAuthor's original summary:Snape is not interested in gay sex. Especially not with anyone underage. No matter how many nifty variations he's offered.





	Dr Seuss Goes to Hogwarts [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dr. Seuss Goes to Hogwarts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1220) by [Elfwreck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfwreck/pseuds/Elfwreck). 



[MP3 download](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1RImQGeehfop3qYQBmMr8TWsFeGdgyi-T) | 0:06:22 | 6 MB  
[M4A download](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1D8rVAQGhrR-aTPEFEqhKWDUMHWYJ1nMz) | 0:06:22 | 9 MB

**Author's Note:**

> It hurts me in my BA in Japanese to pronounce "chan" this way, but I had to.


End file.
